You and I
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Barden University was not the place where Beca and Chloe first met. Instead it was their parents' wedding. Can Beca deal with the growing feelings for her new stepsister?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to be here. I was dressed in a purple dress that I didn't even like, watching my dad get married to a woman I'd never even met. I lived with my mom ever since the divorce. She wasn't here, but my 16-year-old sister Emily and I were. Luckily we weren't part of the wedding party. The actual ceremony was pretty boring I wasn't even really looking at the front. I would rather be at home mixing some songs than I would be here. Actually, there were probably a million others I'd like to do. I'd settle for watching a movie even and I hate movies.

At the reception, I found that Emily and I were going to be seated with the younger people. It was the kids table so to speak since there weren't any actual children there.

"So this is fun." Emily told me.

"Yeah, seeing the man who cheated on Mom getting married is real treat." I quipped.

"Beca, you didn't need to be so negative." She told me as I noticed the drink in her hand.

"How did you manage to score any alcoholic beverage?" I asked her curiously. She definitely looked her age.

"It's a religious ceremony so drinking rules don't apply." She pointed out. "Dad even said that we can each have two drinks."

"You talked to him?" I responded in surprise.

"Maybe it's time to forgive him." She opined. "The cheating was four years ago."

I decided to say nothing and headed somewhere quiet where I could at least listen to some music. However, before I could put my headphones on, someone came up to me.

"You must be on the groom's side." She stated. I looked up and saw a redhead with sparkling blue eyes wearing a lacy black dress. "Otherwise I would have seen you before."

"Daughter of the groom." I stated before I put my phones on. Suddenly, I felt her wrap her arms around me and squeal. "What the fuck?"

"I'm Chloe, you're new sister." She told me. "What's your name?"

"Beca." I declared as I tried to get free of her embrace.

"I've always wanted a sister." She declared.

"Well you kind of have two." I stated. "Go bother her."

"What's got you so grumpy?" Chloe asked me as she grabbed my hand.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about seeing my dad get remarried." I explained. I also really wanted her to just go away. She was too perky for me.

"I guess that explains why you weren't in the party." She declared. "Take me to your sister. I want to meet her too."

I sighed and took her back to the reception area where Emily was.

"Emily, this is Chloe, our new sister." I explained. I shot her a look saying 'Please get her away from me.'

Later after dinner, the dancing had started. Most of it was older stuff, but then I noticed that they were playing "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Ryan was an almost producer and I wanted to meet him some day. I also couldn't fight it. The song always put me in a good mood. I got up and began to dance.

"You can really dance." Chloe told me. I wasn't really paying much attention to her. I was too busy singing the words.

_Return of the Mack, get up, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't  
Looking for a better way to get out of bed instead of looking on the internet  
And checking a new hit me get up, fresh out pimp struck walking a little bit of humble little bit  
Of cautious somewhere in-between like Rocky and Cosby sweatergang nope-nope yall can't copy  
Yup bad moonwalking this here is our party my posse's been on Broadway and we did it our way  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything that I record to it  
Let that stage light go and shine down on me, got that Bob Barker suit and plinko in my style  
Money stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, but I do that to pass the torch  
And put it on for my town, trust me i-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t hustler chasing dreams since I was 14  
With the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack crushing_

_Caution, labels out here no they can't tell me nothing  
We gave that to the people, spread it across the country  
Caution, labels out here no they can't tell me nothing  
We gave that to the people, spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

"You have a really good voice." She told me before I noticed that a slower song was beginning to play. "Dance with me."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." I told her.

"Come on, I just saw you let loose." She pointed out. "A wedding is supposed to be a place where you can get drunk and have some fun."

"If I say yes will you stop bugging me about it?" I asked. She nodded her head and I let her put me in a ballroom hold. We slowly swayed to the music together not wanting to get caught up in the theatrics. I had to admit that it felt nice when she held me. After the song ended, we broke apart awkwardly.

"I see that you've met each other." My father said. "That's good because you two and Emily are going to rooming together tonight."

"What?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe that my dad expected me to share a room with a stranger, regardless of the fact that I was going to do it when I got to college.

"Yeah, I stayed with my mom last night, but I obviously can't do that tonight." Chloe explained.

"I can't believe that you did this without consulting me first." I snarled.

"Beca, it's done and there's no use getting upset about it." He declared. He always thought that he knew what was right for me and I was sick of it. I was only going to college because he was making me. I'd much rather go to LA and DJ.

"Fine, well I'm taking Emily and heading to the hotel." I declared. When I found my sister, it was clear that she had had more than two drinks. She was making out with some older guy and I had to tear her off. Both her and the guy protested. "This is my SIXTEEN-year-old sister. It's time to go Emily."

I took her back to the hotel and picked up the key to our room. I had a feeling that Chloe wouldn't show up until later. I put my sister into bed and then heard that the door was opening.

So Emily is Hailee Steinfeld's character from the sequel, who I personally believe will be Beca's little sister (which would make Katey Sagal their mom). So how will Chloe and Beca deal with staying together? It sounds like it could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was sleeping like a sloth (drool and all) when the door started to open. It meant that it was time to face Chloe.

I saw the redhead walk the doorway with a smile on her face.

"I cannot wait to get out of this dress." She removed as she removed her garment to reveal a set of green lingerie. "How's the little one?"

"She's drunk and asleep." I responded. "She had more than she was supposed to."

"She'll learn when she has a wicked hangover in the morning." Chloe remarked. "I see that you're not exactly ready for bed."

"I'm gonna go change then." I announced with a blush.

"You don't need to do that. We're family." Chloe pointed out.

"I don't even know you." I argued. "We just met tonight."

"You don't need to be so modest. You have a great body." She told me.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I declared as I noticed began to look through my bag. I found my nightgown and when I looked back up I noticed that Chloe was no longer wearing her underwear.

"What the fuck?" I asked in shock. "Are you trying to seduce me or something?"

"No, I always sleep naked when I'm not with my mom." She responded. That was highly unfavorable. "But if I was trying to seduce you, would it be working?"

"Um…" I stammered. She did have a nice pair of breasts and I tried not to look at her junk.

"I'm just kidding." She responded with a giggle. "But I am pretty tired. It looks like your sister is hogging the other bed, so we'll be sharing this one."

"Do you really have to sleep naked?" I asked.

"I take it that you've never done it before." She surmised. "You should really try it. It feels really good to feel the fabric of the soft sheets against your bare skin and you don't have to worry about getting all hot and sweaty on these warm summer days. It's refreshing."

"No, I'm not gonna do it." I declared adamantly.

"Just kiss her already." I heard a voice mutter and I saw that it was Emily, still sleeping soundly. I really hoped that she was just talking in her sleep and not suggesting that Chloe and I kiss.

"Well, I'm not going to put on any clothes." Chloe stated. "Whether or not you want to is completely up to you, but if you ask me, I think you should stop playing it safe and whatever you do, you gotta change in here because I'm not letting you into the bathroom."

I began to slowly strip off my clothes. I couldn't believe that I was doing it. I slowly took everything off and then stood there in all of my glory.

"Not bad." Chloe commented. "You look hot."

I decided that the best thing to do was to crawl into bed and hide under the covers. I couldn't believe that I was letting her see me naked. I did have to admit that she was right about the sheets.

"Now, doesn't this feel great?" Chloe asked as she got into the bed beside me.

"If Emily wakes up before me I'm never going to hear the end of this." I muttered.

"There's no way that she's waking up before 10:00." Chloe declared. "I do need to tell you that I am a bit of a cuddler, so if I touch you, it's nothing personal."

"Great." I declared. I decided that the best thing to do would be to try to fall asleep, but Chloe seemed to have other ideas.

"So, what are you going to college for?" She asked.

"My dad wants me to attend." I answered. "He says it'll be an experience that I'll never forget."

"Hey, I've had a blast during college." Chloe remarked. "I think that you will too."

"What year are you?" I questioned.

"I'm a sophomore." She replied. "Unfortunately, we can't be roommates because I'm already spoken for."

"I'm pretty sure that they already gave me a roommate." I remarked. "This is really weird."

"It's a good way to get to know someone." Chloe declared. "We are sisters now and we need to know each other."

"I'm pretty sure that most sisters don't sleep in the same bed naked." I pointed out. "I'm really tired. I don't wanna talk anymore."

"Good night, Beca." She told me.

I didn't say anything and just went to sleep.

In the morning when I woke up, I first found that Emily was still sleeping before I noticed that Chloe's arm was latched around me and her naked body was pressed against mine. Had I had as much to drink as my sister, I probably would have thought that we had had sex. I tried my best to crawl out of bed, but clumsily fell on the floor. Thankfully, Chloe didn't wake up.

Unfortunately, Emily did.

"Is there any particular reason why you're naked?" She questioned. "Fuck, my head really hurts."

"You should go back to sleep and we won't talk about this ever." I declared as I grabbed my clothes off of the floor and put them on. I needed to hurry and get dressed in the bathroom. I had just started when the bathroom door opened and Chloe walked in, still devoid of clothing.

"Morning." She greeted me as I blushed. Why did she have to be so hot?

"So can we not talk about last night?" I asked her.

"There's nothing to talk about. We didn't do anything." She reminded me. "So I was going to get in the shower. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm pretty confident in all of this."

"You should be." I declared.

"Thanks." She replied as she winked at me. I walked out of the bathroom as she got in the tub.

"Did you guys do it last night?" Emily asked. I thought that she would have gone back to bed. "This isn't what Dad had in mind when he said that we should get to know her."

"No, we didn't do it." I declared. "It's a long story that I don't feel like I have to explain to you."

"You don't have to act like I don't know anything about sex." She stated. "Janey and I did it over the summer."

So not only was my sister having sex, but she was also experimenting with lesbianism. If Mom found out about it, she was going to think that I was a terrible influence on her. Yeah I was a lesbian if I didn't say it before.

"Look Chloe and I didn't have sex. She just normally sleeps naked and she convinced me to do it." I explained. "There was no intercourse. Now if you're not going to go back to sleep, we need to go to bed and see if we can get something for your hangover."

We walked into the lobby, hoping that I wouldn't come across Dad. The worst part about going to college was that I was going to the college that he taught at. It was embarrassing.

"So do you like Chloe?" Emily asked me as we reached the breakfast bar.

"She seems like she's okay, even if she is a bit of an exhibitionist." I answered.

"No, I mean do you _like _her?" She questioned.

"Chloe is our stepsister now." I reminded her. "Of course I don't like her like that."

"There's nothing wrong with liking your stepsister." She pointed out. "It's not like you're related and you didn't exactly grow up with her either."

"It still would be inappropriate." I declared.

"No, I don't think it would be." Emily argued. "I don't think that Dad would have a problem with it. He would probably be happy that he set you up with someone. I mean I don't think you would agree to do what you did with her if you didn't like her."

"Emily, I don't want to talk about this anymore." I told her as I helped myself to some cereal. They had Froot Loops, Cheerios, and Frosted Flakes. I was surprised that they didn't have Raisin Bran because most hotels have Raisin Bran.

"So did Dad tell you that we were going out with Sheila and Chloe for lunch?" She asked as she took a bite of her bagel. There was also a waffle maker, but they didn't really look any good.

"Do we really have to go to that?" I asked with a groan.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked as she came to the table, fully-dressed.

"Beca's trying to bail on the lunch with you and your mom." Emily explained.

"Beca, you have to go." She told me. "This will be a great bonding experience for all of us."

"Why exactly do we need to bond?" I questioned as I took a bite of my cereal.

"Because we need a strong family foundation." Chloe stated. "Lack of a strong foundation is why my mom divorced my dad in the first place."

"Our dad just cheated." I replied bluntly.

"Well please promise me that you'll come." Chloe responded as she put her hands in mine. Damn it, why couldn't I say no to her? Why did she have to be so cute?

So Beca seems to be in denial about how she feels about Chloe. I'm gonna say now that I don't know where this story is going or if it will transfer to Barden. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

So here I was in a restaurant. I wasn't even entirely sure what the name of the restaurant was, but it wasn't a chain restaurant. It was close to the hotel which was probably why they had picked it. I had Emily by my side.

"So what's with you and Chloe?" Emily asked as we waited for the rest of the party to arrive. "I want you to be honest with me. I know that you blush whenever you're around her."

"If I say that I like her will you quit harassing me about it?" I asked in frustration before she nodded. "Then yes I think she's hot."

"You're not so bad yourself." Chloe said as she appeared behind me. At that point, my blush returned. She was then followed by my dad and her mom. I was glad that they hadn't heard me say that. At that point, we headed to our table.

"So Beca, are you excited about going to Barden in the fall?" Sheila asked me.

"Yeah, can't wait." I quipped.

"Your father tells me that you're into music. Is that going to be what you major in?" She continued. I wouldn't be surprised if he only knew that because Mom had told him.

"Maybe." I responded.

"Well Chloe and her best friend are in this a capella group." She declared. "Maybe you would be interested in joining. I'm sure that you already knew about that, though."

"No, it never came up." I replied. I personally found a capella to be boring. I mean, yeah, Bobby McFerrin had done some great things with it, but most people didn't have that talent.

"Well we haven't got a lot into each other's interests." Chloe pointed out. "We've only known each other for 12 hours after all. I'm sure we'll find out more about each other as things go along."

"Well maybe you and Aubrey could let Beca stay in your apartment." Sheila suggested. I still was wondering who this Aubrey chick was. I hoped that she wasn't Chloe's girlfriend, not that I cared if she was.

"I don't think Aubrey would go for that." Chloe replied. Thank God.

"Yeah and housing's already paid." I added, glad that we agreed on something. "I wouldn't want to have to go through all of the hassles."

"Well I just hope that you're going to be more active when you get to school." Dad stated. "College is about more than just going to class and getting a degree. It's an experience. Maybe you could join a sorority."

"That is definitely not for me." I declared. "Why don't we talk about Emily?"

"I'd rather we continue talking about you." Emily responded.

"Your sister and I have already talked about what happened last night." Dad remarked. Well there goes the idea of telling him that she got drunk.

"You know, I think Beca doesn't want to talk about this anymore." Chloe stated. I was glad that she was there now. "This shouldn't really be about her. This should about you two and our first meal together as a family."

"Yes, exactly." I agreed as I raised my glass. "Let me give a toast to you guys."

I would basically do anything to take the focus off me. I really hated talking about myself. Some might say that I might not make a very good celebrity, but I wasn't interested in the celebrity part of it. I just wanted to make music. The stuff that came with it wasn't important.

"So how did you girls sleep last night?" Sheila asked us. "I know that sharing a room with someone that you just met can't be easy."

"It was okay." Chloe answered.

"Yeah, nothing weird happened." I added. I was trying my best not to blush.

"So were you going to be staying with us until the school year started?" Sheila asked.

"No, we were going to stay with our mom." Emily answered. "We were going to leave pretty soon because our flight is at 4:00."

"Well it's too bad I'm not going to get a chance to get to know you better." The woman declared.

"There will probably be more chances to do that in the fall, Honey." Dad reminded her. The only reason that I agreed to go to Barden was the chance to have Emily close by. She was going to be spending the year in Georgia with me.

After lunch, we went to the airport. We had to wait a little while for the flight. That would give us more time to talk.

"So are you gay?" I asked my sister.

"I don't really know." She explained.

"Well when you look at guys, do you feel attracted to them?" I asked her. "I mean you were dancing with a guy last night at the wedding."

"I don't remember any of that." She replied. "I don't know if I was attracted to him, or just dancing to have someone to dance with."

"Well I think that you should stick to people your own age." I declared.

"You know you're kind of the last person I'd go to for romance advice because pretty much all your relationships flamed out pretty fast." She pointed out. I really wasn't much of a relationship person. I preferred to keep to myself, which was once of the reasons that Chloe annoyed me because she refused to stay out of my personal space. If she were less hot, it would be easier to ignore her. I could only imagine what things would be like when we got to school.

"So are you going to date Chloe when you go to school?" Emily asked.

"That has bad idea written all over it." I pointed out. "Plus there's the fact that she could have a girlfriend by the time school starts."

"It would probably be a good idea for you to keep in touch with her." She suggested. "I'm sure that dad would be able to get you her number and you know her name to find her on Facebook."

"You know it would never work." I argued. "We should just stop talking about this."

"You know I'm not going to give up until you two are married." She declared.

"Well it's not legal in Georgia and probably never will be." I pointed out.

"All that's needed for a constitutional amendment is 38 states." Emily argued. "They can probably get by without the Southern states."

"I think it would probably a good idea for you to get out of your fantasy land." I suggested. "I'm not going to date Chloe. It's weird."

"It's only weird if you let it be." She pointed out.

So on the flight, Emily was basically sleeping on me, making it practically impossible to mix anything. It seemed that all I could do was sing one of the songs that I might have mixed.

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold  
And the saints we see are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, we are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go  
Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

A few weeks later, I walked onto the Barden campus.

So we met Sheila who is played by Connie Britton. Now Beca's going to Barden. Who is her roommate going to be? (Hint, not Kimmy-Jin) Please don't forget to review.


End file.
